


Rose for you

by TheLunatic



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Kurotsuchi Mayuri & Kurotsuchi Nemu
Kudos: 1





	Rose for you

音梦第一次收到花的时候是多大呢？她自己也记不清了。

但在涅茧利的记录册上，清清楚楚地记着：

十八年零四个月又二十五天。

“那个……音梦小姐，请你收下！”那个羞涩的少年在把一支玫瑰塞进她手里后立刻转头跑掉了，留下她茫然地站在那里，不知该追上去还是怎样。

他为什么要给我花呢？

虽然迷惑不解，但音梦还是没能丢掉这朵玫瑰，它刚刚开放，娇艳欲滴，看起来是被人新鲜折下的，带着春日的芬芳。

这真是一朵可爱的玫瑰，她想。

“你怎么才回来，音梦！我让你带的材料拿回来了吗？”刚推开门，就听到里面传来涅的声音，他背对着门口头也没有抬一下，显示屏幽幽的蓝光是这间屋子里唯一的光亮。

她一直搞不明白，茧利大人是怎样仅靠开门的声音就能判断出来人的。

事实上也只能判断出她而已。

“是，我带回来了。”她快步走过去，把文件放在他的桌上。

“哦……”他抬头瞥了她一眼，目光却突然顿在了她手中的玫瑰上，“这是哪来的？”

“有一个人送给我的。”音梦说。

“谁？”涅把椅子转向她，检视的眼神在她身上来来回回转了几圈，她本能地感到他的心情似乎一下子变得不那么好，但她不知道为什么。

“我不知道。”她诚实地回答。除了技术开发局的几张熟面孔之外，她似乎谁也不认识，她不关心这高墙以外的世界，茧利大人以外的人。

“你不知道？”涅拔高了声音，手指嗒嗒地敲着实验台，音梦知道这是他烦躁的表现。

“我记不住无关的人。”音梦说。她或许是见过那个少年的，又或许没有，但这一切在她的脑海里没有留下任何印象。

“哦，无关的人，哦……”涅喃喃道，他的眼睛紧紧地盯着她的脸，似乎要从她的脑子里直接剜出记忆来检验一般，“会送你花的，可不是什么无关的人。”

“为什么？”音梦平静地问，似乎她只感到迷惑，却没有任何好奇。

“这样不行，不行！”他忽然吼叫起来，“你该懂得和人相处，音梦！”

“什么？”她迟疑了一下，茧利大人现在看起来心情很糟糕，下一秒或许就会掐着她的脖子把她扔出去的那种糟糕，但令她在意的，却是他所感到困扰的东西。他在为什么而生气？

“该怎么说呢？”他的手指改为揉着自己的额角，面具之下她看不清他的表情，也不知道他想做什么，却不会感到害怕。

他忽然伸手抓住她的胳膊，她被拉得一个踉跄，直扑进他的怀里。

“音梦，你该知道，你是美丽的。”他让她坐在他的腿上，像她小的时候偶尔会发生的那样，他会把她抱在膝头指给她看那些稀奇古怪的实验，然后一起哈哈大笑，尽管已经不再是那个小小的女孩，音梦的身体似乎仍然保留了那样的记忆，很自然地伸手抱住他的肩头。

“美丽？”她不解地望着他的眼睛。

“美丽会让人产生对你的喜爱。”他接着说。

“如果有人十分喜爱你，他就会试图吸引你的注意。”涅顿了一下，似乎在脑海里搜刮着合适的词汇，“就像，送花给你。”

“那是好的事情吗？”音梦问。

“哦，算是，算是吧……”他飞快地回答，“你应该回应他，去和那个家伙说说话之类的，看看他因为对你的喜爱而表现出的愚蠢模样。”

“我不知道要说什么……”音梦犹豫了一下。

“你知道，音梦，你一定知道。”他却斩钉截铁地打断了她，“这是我的命令。”

“是的，茧利大人。”本能会先于理智，替她回答。

“去吧。”他松开了她的胳膊，但音梦却没有立刻站起身来。

“那个……茧利大人。”

“怎么？”他已经把椅子转回屏幕前，闻言转头问。

“这个，是想带给茧利大人的。”她把一直攥在手中的那支玫瑰递过去。

他的眼睛凝着她，似乎在等一个解释。

“我喜欢它。”音梦说。

“因为是喜欢的东西，所以想带给我吗？”他的喉咙里发出一声沙哑的笑。

她站在那里不说话，因为她自己也不是很明白，该如何描述这样的心情。

良久，他伸出手，拿过了那朵玫瑰。

阿近进门的时候正碰上匆匆而出的音梦，他有些奇怪地望了她一眼，但她似乎没有注意到。

“音梦要去做什么？她看起来有点奇怪。”阿近问。

“唔，她收到了一个傻瓜的花。”涅修长的手指捻着玫瑰被剥掉尖刺的花茎，说。

“哦，有人送花给音梦吗？她真是长成了一个大姑娘啊。”阿近笑起来。

“音梦这个白痴，居然连对方是谁都不知道。”

“毕竟她所有的心思都在您身上啊。”阿近无奈地笑笑，“平时也很少出门，出门都是完成了任务就会回来。”

“她必须能够和人相处。”涅的眼睛盯着屏幕，但显然思绪并不在此。

“您担心她的感情有缺陷吗？”阿近立刻就理解了他在担心些什么。哪怕生理功能一切正常，如果感情和心不像一个人，那么她就不是成功的。

“不可能。”涅很快地说，“她绝对没有问题。”

“不过……”阿近斟酌了一下言语，“其实，我们自己本来就是一些不合群的家伙啊……”又怎么能期待音梦学会和人相处呢？

“就是这样。”涅的目光落在那朵玫瑰上，沉默不语。正因为他做不到，才希望音梦可以，不是弥补遗憾，而是不愿她体验这种孤独。

“阿近。”

“啊？”突然被叫到名字的阿近有种不好的预感。

“你给我去盯着他们，要是那个蠢货敢对我的宝贝动手动脚，就把他带回来当标本。”

“呃……那个……”

“还不快去？”

真是的，明明是你要音梦去接触他人的啊，这算什么？再说了，音梦又不是什么柔柔弱弱的小姑娘。

阿近飞奔在瀞灵廷里，心里默默地抱怨。

“我回来了，茧利大人。”天几乎黑了，音梦轻快地跑进十二番队的队舍，在实验室里找到仍在忙碌的涅和阿近。

“哦，你回来了啊，音梦。”涅在埋头工作，阿近对她露出一个微笑。

“怎样？”涅头也没抬地问。明明已经听过阿近的报告了，他却想听音梦再说一遍。

“我找到那个人了。”音梦说，“我告诉他我喜欢他的花。他好像突然忘记怎么说话一样，脸也红透了，过了好久才说，喜欢我，想和我在一起。”

“哦，然后呢？”涅忽然转过身，直直地盯着她。

“我说我不能和他在一起，因为我必须在茧利大人身边。”音梦认认真真地回答说，像汇报实验结果一样平静。

阿近不知道是不是该笑，他瞥了一眼涅的表情，看不出什么情绪。

“他好像很失望，然后问我明晚能不能一起去看烟花，我说我不知道，要看茧利大人的命令。他就忽然很激动的样子，抓住我的手问，那你的心里是怎样想的呢。”音梦的眼睛里露出了一些迷惑，“我说我就是这样想的。然后我就回来了。”

“那你怎么去了那么久？”涅问。

“路上遇到卯之花队长，她请我帮忙给京乐队长送一点东西。”

“还真敢使唤人哪，那个女人。”涅眯了眯眼睛，语气不善。

“毕竟没人能拒绝卯之花队长的请求嘛。”阿近笑着替她说话。但如果放在以前，音梦绝对会说，没有茧利大人的命令，她什么也不会做吧。还真是发生了一些奇妙的变化呢，小音梦。

“不过，京乐队长分了一点给我。”音梦从怀中取出一只小小的盒子，涅接过打开，却见里面是两块精致的糕点，散发着玫瑰的甜香。

“说是感谢我帮忙跑腿。”音梦说。

“哼，下次再有这种请求，不用理睬。”涅说。

“我知道了。”音梦点点头，她对他的任何命令都不会有异议。

阿近收拾好实验报告离开了，音梦安静地站在涅的身后，看他拈出一块玫瑰糕放进嘴里。

“还合您的口味吗，茧利大人？”

“嗯？”

“您喜欢甜食吧。”虽然是没有对任何人说起过的爱好，但又怎么会瞒得过一直在他身边的音梦。

“哼，你就因为这个才带回来？”涅瞥了她一眼。

“是的。”

“无聊。”

“非常抱歉。”

“过来。”

她依言走到他身边，却猝不及防被一块玫瑰糕塞进了嘴里。

那的确如她想象的一样香甜柔软。

“想看烟火吗——明晚？”他忽然问。

“诶？”她含着满嘴的玫瑰糕，愣了一下。

“别废话。”

“……想。”

她迟疑了一下，小心翼翼地问：“您会和我一起去吗？”

“不然呢？”涅白了她一眼，“好了好了我要写实验记录了，你去吧。”

在音梦关上门之后，涅从上锁的柜子里拿出了那本厚厚的记录册，在幽暗的灯光里写下：

“十八年零四个月又二十五天。音梦收到了一朵花……”


End file.
